Unplanned
by technicolouredninja
Summary: Carla and Peter's affair is about to take a sudden turn when a discovery is made that could change both of their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

7th January 2012

Carla woke up to a empty space in the bed next to her. Sighing she rolled over onto his pillow and breathed in the smell of stale ciggarates and aftershave. His smell, Peters smell. Assuming he was in the shower or trying to figure out the coffee maker, (it had been nearly a month and he still hadn't learnt how to use the damn thing) Carla got up and went into into the kitchen. It was Saturday so no rushing to work. Michelle had got a place of her own so there was no need to hide from her and Leanne had gone to visit Toyah in London for a few days and had taken Simon with her so Peter wouldn't have to keep an eye on him as well as the shop. Hearing the shower running Carla made herself a cup coffee and tried to think of what to have for breakfast, since the rape she hadn't been eating properly but for some reason she had been feeling really hungry for the past couple of days. As Carla was pondering she heard the shower stop and saw Peter come out with only a towel covering him.

'Hey beautiful' he said walking up to her and wrapping her and a hug and planting a kiss on top of her head.

'Hiya, have you eaten yet?' Peter lifted her up onto the counter

'No I was waiting for you to get up, I thought I would make pancakes.'

'Pancakes? Really? I haven't had them since I were a kid.'

'I'll tell you what, you go back to bed and I'll make you some pancakes and we'll have breaky in bed.'

'You do know it sounds less romantic when you say breaky?'

'Sorry but seriously go back to bed.'

'No I'm fine and anyway shouldn't you go get changed? If I followed you in there we might never have breakfast.'

'And that's a bad thing?' Peter smiled and then started kissing down Carla's jawline.

'Easy tiger i'm still worn out from last night. Go get changed i'll make you a coffee since you still don't know how to work the machine.'

Peter laughed. 'Yeah well that thing is too advanced for me.' He kissed Carla and then walked into the bedroom.

Within a few minutes Peter returned and Carla gave him his coffee. Peter started making pancakes the smell slowly filling the kitchen. Suddenly Carla felt a wave of nuasea and bolted into the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. She starting shaking and slid down the wall and rested her head against the cool bathroom tiles, breathing in deeply.

'Carla, are you okay?' Peters conserned voice came through the door. Carla stood up surporting herself on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and she was still shaking. After rinsing out her mouth and quickly brushing her teeth Carla opened the bathroom door to a worried looking Peter.

'I'm fine love really it's probally nothing.' Carla smiled and kissed Peter's cheek.

'You suddenly throw up for no reason, I don't think it is just nothing.'

'I am fine really Peter stop worrying.' But as soon as Carla walked into the kitchen the same wave of nuasea swept over her. This time though Peter followed her into the bathroom and lifted her up onto the edge of the bath once she had finished throwing up.

'Are you sure that this is still nothing. Have you been feeling weird at all lately?' Peter asked still concerned for Carla.

'Well if I'm honest I have been feeling tired lately and really hungry. Also yesterday Michelle came round for a chat and I was going to drink some wine, and before you ask she only lets me have one glass I swear, but I had a sip and felt sick. I just told Michelle that I was trying to stay off for a while but it was really werid.'

'So you have been tired, hungry and completely off the taste of wine and the smell of pancakes...Okay... Carla don't jump straight to a conclusion but when was your last period?'

'Why were does that come into this..oh...okay...um... about 8 weeks ago...oh no... Peter!

'Love listen this could be to do with the stress your under with the trial and the factory and having to keep us secret you might not be...'

'No don't say it please I can't be...no...god...no...please... I can't be...please Peter I can't be.'

Carla sunk her head into Peter's shoulder and started crying. Peter just sat there and stroked her hair trying to comfort her while one thought whizzed about in his head.

Could Carla really be _pregnant? _

Carla had only agreed to come out of the bathroom on the condition that all traces of the pancakes had been removed. Once Peter had cleaned up and she had come out and curled up in a ball on the sofa, her eyes still watery. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

'Love everything will be alright.'

'How though Peter? If I am pregnant then the fact we are having an affair will come to light and everything that Frank is saying about me will seem true.'

'We don't even know that you are pregnant, you might just have food posioning or something. The only way to be sure is if you take a pregnacy test.' Peter started stroking Carla's hair which he knew always calmed her down, almost like a young child. After a while Carla spoke quietly.

'Okay i'll take a test.'

Once they had come back from shop Carla pulled the test out the bag and walked into the bathroom. Peter sat down on the sofa and silently prayed that Carla wasn't pregnant, more for her sake then his. If she was pregnant then Peter didn't know what they would do. If they were open then Frank would have some proof against he was saying against Carla, even though they weren't having an affair when he raped her. If they said nothing and waited untill after the trial when Peter was going to tell Leanne anyway then there was a risk that Carla or the baby could get hurt in the month leading up to the trail as the stress that Carla would be under in court wouldn't do either any good. Peter's head was spinning but he knew it must be at least 100 times worse for Carla.

Carla came out of the bathroom with the test tight in her hand, she was shaking slightly. She walked into the kitchen and got the cooking timer and set it to go off in two minutes. She placed it on the counter next to the test and sat next to Peter and clutched his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. He looked into her emerald orbs and smiled at her. She gave a weak smile back, dreading the timer going off.

'Who would think that your life can be changed so much in just two minutes, eh?' Peter said trying to break the tension.

'Yeah, when I was younger I used to see if I could hold my breath for two minutes, never could do it though.' Carla gave him another weak smile. Suddenly the timer went off startling them both.

'Come on.' Peter pulled Carla off the sofa and into the kitchen were she picked up the test. She held it her closed hand before passing it to Peter.

'Please I can't look at it, can you read it for me?'

Peter took the test and turned it over and was faced with a little pink plus.

'Carla...your pregnant.'

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**(For anyone reading my other fic **_Fragments Of What I Used To Be_ **I promise to update soon :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in ages but I didn't really know where to go with this, but I was listening to 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran and it kinda gave me inspiration. (This chapter doesn't follow the song lyrics btw) **

**I don't know if it will work or not so please review. This is set 5 months after Carla and Peter found out that Carla was pregnant, and it was revealed in Franks trial that Carla and Peter where having an affair, leading to Leanne leaving Peter and going away. Peter moved into Carla's with Simon. Simon has got used to Carla, and so far no one apart from Doctor Carter (apropriate name, don't you think?) and Michelle know about the baby. But that is about to change :D **

**Oh, and Frank got sent down because personally I think he is a slimy bastard who deserves it. Enjoy! **

19th May

Carla couldn't believe that she was already 5 months gone. She was sitting on the sofa in the flat looking at an ultrasound picture of the baby. She had been for a scan a few days previously and had found out the gender of the baby. A little girl. She couldn't quite belive it, and neither could Peter. He had cried when the image had come up on the screen, he hadn't seen any of Simon's ultrasounds so he was just as excited as Carla when they found out they were having a girl. Carla put the picture on the coffee table and rested both hands on her stomach, feeling the small bump, stroking it gently though her shirt.

'Hey baby, it's mum here. Feels a bit weird talking to you, but I know your there. I don't really know if you can hear me but I still want to talk. You are a very special girl, you've got a mum and dad who love you very much. And you'll have a big brother, Simon and I bet he'll love you as well. I want you to know that I promise to be the best mum I can, and I will try my hardest not to break that promise.'

While she was talking Carla didn't notice Peter come down the stairs from getting Simon ready for bed. He just stood on the bottom step and smiled as he listened Carla talk to their unborn child. Since Simon had come to live a Carla's, Peter had noticed that she had developed a maturnal side, something he hadn't really seen before. It was just another thing he loved about her.

'You are going to be an amazing mum.' He said, joining her on the sofa, wrapping her into a hug and pulling her onto his lap so he too could put his hands on the bump.

'That's easy for you to say, you already know that you're a great dad, you are amazing with Simon.'

'Yeah, well I'm just amazing at everything.' Peter said jokingly which earnt him a slight elbowing from Carla. 'Ow! That hurt.'

'Good. But seriously do you really think that I'll be a good mum?' She said looking up at Peter.

'No. I think you'll be amazing.' He said, planting a light kiss on her lips.

'Thanks.' She said snuggling into him and closing her eyes. Before long, Peter realised that she had fallen asleep. Not wishing to wake her, he carefully lifted her off the sofa and into their room. He laid her down on the bed and slipped off her shoes, before slipping in next to her and pulling the duvet up to cover both of them.

20th May

Carla woke up to find Peter watching her. She reached up and poked his cheek, just like there first night together.

'Mornin' she said in a sleepy voice, sunggling into him.

'Morning love.' Peter said dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

'What time is it?' She asked too comfortable to turn and look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

'About eight-thirty, which means..' Before Peter could finish Simons head poked round the door.

'Can I have some breakfast?' He said in a chirpy voice that made Carla smile.

'Sure mate what do you want?' Peter said getting out of bed and putting on his dressing gown.

'Umm... pancakes?'

Peter turned and looked at Carla who was getting out of bed herself. She looked back at him and shook her head slightly. 'Sorry we haven't got any eggs Simon, but do you want a sausage sandwhich?'

'Yeah please Carla' He said in a excited tone and went back out into the sitting room to switch on the television. Carla followed him and walked into the kitchen and made a coffee for Peter and tea for herself. Peter crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

'I can make his breakfast if you want to go back to bed.' He whispered into her ear. She put her hands over his and lifted them from her waist so she could turn around and give him his coffee.

'Nah it's ok, I kinda want one as well so I thought I could make them.' She smiled at him. 'And anyway, I thought you loved Horrid Henry.' She said jokingly nodding towards the television at the programme Simon was watching.

Peter chulcked. 'Yeah I do but I love you more.' he said kissing her. Simon chose that exact moment to turn around.

'Eww. You'll put me of me breakfast.' He said turning back to the television. His comment made both Carla and Peter laugh. Together they started making breakfast.

'Simon so you want ketchup with your sandwhich?' Carla called from the kitchen.

'Yeah please.'

'Okay it's ready come and sit and the table.' Carla said putting down the food for herself and Simon, as Peter brought his own over. After they had finished eating Carla and Peter were washing up and Simon went to watch the television again. When he sat down something caught his eye, the ultrasound picture of the baby. He picked it up and looked at it, not really sure what it was.

'Dad?' He asked uncertainly. 'What is this?'

Peter and Carla both turned around to see Simon holding the ultrasound picture. They both looked at each other not really sure what to do.

'What is it dad?' Simon asked again. Carla walked up to him and sat on the sofa next to him. She took the picture from him and looked at it.

'This is a picture Simon, and it's of a baby. Mine and your Dads baby. I'm pregnant. That means that you are going to be a big brother.' Carla looked at Simon's face as he processed the infomation, not really sure at how he would react. Then Simon did something that neither Carla or Peter expected. He gave Carla a huge hug and then got up and did the same to Peter. He then dragged Peter onto the sofa to have another look at the picture.

'So you are having a baby?' He asked as what Carla said started to sink in.

'Yeah, but just because we are it doesn't mean we will love you any less.' Peter was the one to speak this time.

'Do you know if it'll be a boy or a girl?'

'A little girl. Is that okay?'

'I suppose, just as long as she doesn't share my room.' Carla smiled as he said this, she was worried that he'd be upset at the news because he had only got used to Carla being there instead of Leanne, she didn't know how he would react to another change.

'Do you have anymore questions about her?' Peter asked, just as surprised as Carla that Simon was taking this so well.

'I don't think so. But can I watch the tele again?'

'Sure.' Carla said switching back on for him before going back into the kitchen, Peter following her. She sat on the edge of the counter while Peter finished washing up.

'Well, he took that better than I thought he would.' Carla said truthfully, one hand resting on the bump.

'I was thinking the same thing, I think he is genuinely excited about the baby.' Peter said smiling at the women he loved. 'On another subject are you still going round to Michelle's later? It's just I was planning to take Si round to my dads for a bit.'

'Yeah I'm still going, I need a girly catch up and things have been so busy at the factory lately that we haven't really had the time.'

A few hours later Carla was heading round to Michelle's and Peter and Simon were going to Ken and Diedre's. When Carla got to Michelle's she was welcomed with a big hig from Michelle and Ryan who was home from Uni. They were all sitting in the living room when Ryan spoke up.

'Carla? Don't take this the wrong way if your not but are you pregnant?'

Michelle and Carla both looked at each other and burst out laughing, which confused Ryan even more.

'Yeah I am 5 months gone, do you want to see her?' Carla said reaching into her bag to get the ultrasound. Ryan nodded and took the picture, looking at it for a minute. Michelle moved round so she could have another look and then burst into another fit of laughter.

'Ryan it'll help if you hold the picture the right way up.' She said smiling at Carla. After a few minutes Ryan handed the picture back.

'I bet she'll be beatuiful.' He said with a grin on his face. Carla looked at the photo as he said this and tears welled up in her eyes.

'You okay Carla?' Ryan asked

'Yeah, I'm just so happy.' She said wiping the tears away.

Meanwhile Peter and Simon went round to Ken and Diedre's for tea. It was just the four of them as Tracy had taken Amy to the cinema. They had finished eating and Peter had stepped outside to have a ciggirate. Simon was sitting on the sofa reading while Ken and Diedre talked in the kitchen.

'Well I think that Simon seems happy living with Carla, she doesn't seem like such a harsh person when she is with him. And Peter told me that she hasn't touched any alcohol since Simon started living there.' Diedre said looking at the young boy.

'I'm still not sure, Diedre.'

'I think that is because you haven't given her a proper chance. I know that Leanne was the best thing that happened to Simon but know she is gone Simon needs a mother figure in his life and Carla seems to be filling that role. I know why don't you ask Simon yourself?' Diedre said before steping outside to join Peter for a smoke.

Ken sighed before going and sitting next to Simon. 'Simon?' he asked causing him to look at his granddad

'Yeah?'

'Do you like living with Carla?'

Simon thought for a second then answered. 'Yes, she's nice and she makes Dad happy. And the baby makes Dad happy as well.'

'What baby Simon?' Ken asked

'Carla's baby, and Dads. I found a picture this morning and they told my that I was going to have a little sister. I think I'll like having a sister and Carla promised that she wouldn't have to share my room so that's fine.'

This news shocked Ken. A baby? Really? Why hadn't Peter said something? As he was thinking this Peter walked back in. 'Come on Si, we best be off now.' Ken stood up.

'Peter can I have a quick word before you go?' He said walking into the kitchen.

'Yeah sure.' Peter said puzzled at what Ken wanted.

'Is is true that Carla is pregnant?' He said in a hushed tone. Peter looked at his father shocked until he realised that Simon must have said something while he was outside, so there was no point in denying it.

'Yes, she's pregnant. Simon told you didn't he?'

'And it's yours?' Ken asked not realising what he had just said.

'Of course it's mine, don't you dare accuse Carla of cheating on me. I was the one being unfaithful not her. And the baby is a she not an it. A little girl. My daughter who I will love just as much as I love Simon.'

Peter walked out into the living room. 'Come on Si, say goodbye to grandad before you leave.'

Simon turned round and waved a Ken 'Bye'

Peter walked with Simon out the front door. 'Bye Dierdie' he said before turning and walking to Michelle's.

**Thought I'd leave it there for now, but I now have an idea about where this can lead :D Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

21st May

Peter was surprised at how well Carla had taken the fact the Ken, and now probally Dierdie knew about the baby. She had just said that people were going to find out eventually and in all fairness they didn't tell Simon to keep it a secret and the little lad was excited about being a big brother. Peter was thinking about the conversation when Ken came into the bookies.

'What do you want dad?' He said, slightly more harsh then he intended.

'I want to aploigise Peter for what I said yesterday, I didn't mean to imply that Carla would ever be unfaithful to you, and I think that she has been wonderful to Simon in the past few months and will be a great mum to the baby when it comes along.'

Peter looked at his father for a minute and saw that there was genuine truth behind his words.

'Thanks dad. Have you told anyone?'

'Only Dierdie, but do you really think that it's going to stay secret for long?'

'No, and we didn't mean for it to be a secret, it's just that there has never been a good time to tell anyone. Si only found out by accident and Carla only told Michelle because she kept getting morning sickness at work and 'Chelle was concerned about her. Carla did say that she was going to tell the factory workers soon.'

'Well whenever that is, me and Dierdie will be supporting you, both of you.'

'Thanks dad. Again. I know that'll it mean a lot to Carla as well.'

Ken nodded and left the bookies and a much happier Peter. Over at the factory, Michelle and Carla were having a talk in the office.

'So Simon accidently told Ken about the baby?' Michelle asked

'Yeah, he didn't mean to though, Ken was asking him if he liked living with me and Si said that I was nice and made Peter happy and slipped in the fact that the baby made Peter happy aswell.'

'Aww that's so sweet. So he's excited about the baby then?'

'Yeah I think he likes the fact he'll be a big brother. Just as long as she doesn't share his room mind, he already asked me about that one.'

'That's good. I'm so happy for you Carla, and I think your going to be a great mum.'

'Thanks for being there for me Michelle, through everything. I think i'm going to tell them lot about the baby before they clock off.'

'You sure?'

'No, but I'll have to do it sooner or later before some one puts two and two together.'

'Well, I'll come out with you.' Michelle said giving Carla a hug. Outside the office the girls and Sean were gossiping.

'I wonder what there talking about?' Sean asked tilting his head towards the office.

'I don't know but don't you think that Carla's been acting differently since the trial?' Julie said

'The person who raped her got sent down, of course she's been acting differently, she must be over-joyed.' Sean said before rolling his eyes at Izzy.

'It's not that, it's like there something different about her, like she's glowing.'

'Julie are you trying to say that our boss is pregnant?' Izzy asked

'Well, maybe, yes.'

'Julie you are so over dramtic sometimes.' Izzy said. 'And anyway, what do you have to base this prediction on?'

'Well remember when she was off for a bit with food poisoning. Morning sickness. And she's stopped drinking coffee.'

'That is true, and if you look closely she has put on a bit of weight.' Sean said turning and looking at Carla in the office.

'You two are way have way to much imagination.' Izzy said as Carla and Michelle came out of the office.

'Okay everybody listen up before you go off home, Carla has got some news.' Michelle said getting everyone's attention. Carla stepped foward a little.

'I thought it would be better if you heard this from me rather than anyone else. I'm pregnant.' As she said this the factory went silent and Sean's mouth fell open as it did when anything shocked him.

Julie was the first to speak up. 'Congratulations, Mrs Connor.'

'Thank you Julie, now off you go the lot of you.' Carla went into the office, but then turned and paused in the door way. 'You might want to shut your mouth Sean or folks'll start chucking pennies in.'

Once Michelle and Carla had returned to the office the girls packed up and headed off towards the pub gossiping about the latest news.

**Please review! (C'mon you know you want to :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter :D Sorry to say that things go a bit pear shaped in this chapter. Enjoy! **

25th May

Carla was sitting at the table going over some paper work for an order at Underworld. Peter had taken Simon round to friends birthday party and sleepover. She was wondering when he would be back when the intercom buzzed. Puzzled, she walked up to the intercom until she passed the kitchen counter seeing Peter's keys sitting there. Assuming it was him, she pushed the button for him to come up and unchained the door before walking into the kitchen to make a drink. But it wasn't Peter, it was Anne Foster. Hearing her walk into the flat Carla started talking, oblivious to the fact that the person she was talking to wasn't Peter.

'So did Simon settle down at the party? It's just that I found his favourite toy in his room earlier and I'm not sure if he still needs it at night anymore. Peter?' She said turning round to face the mother of the man that raped her.

'What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!' She said stepping out from behind the counter, exposing her baby bump.

'So it is true then, you are pregnant!'

'What does it matter if I am?' Carla said stepping foward.

'When the courts find out that you are pregnant, thats all the evidence needed for a re-trial.'

'How does the fact i'm pregnant effect a re-trial?'

'Your what, 5 months gone now? That means that you were having an affair before Franks trial.'

'You already proved that remember? With the pictures. But your rapist of a son still got sent down.'

'Yes but with this new evidence and a new jury then Frank will not be falsely sent to prison.'

'_Falsely_ sent to prison! Your precious son got everything he deserved. He raped me, and now he is paying the price. Now get out of my home.' Carla said walking past Anne and holding the door open for her.

'Fine, i'm gone but don't think you've heard the last of this.' Anne said before leaving the flat. Once she had gone Carla sat down on the sofa, shaking slightly, as doubts starting flooding into her mind. _Could Frank really have enough evidence for a re-trial? Was Anne right that the only thing he needed to get let off was a different jury that would belive his lies?_

Carla was pulled out of her thoughts by the intercom buzzing again, startling her. She walked up to the phone and answered it quitely.

'Peter?'

'Yeah its me, I forgot my keys can you let me up.' Carla didn't answer him, just let him up before returning to the sofa.

'Sorry I'm late but I picked up a take-away,' Peter said placing the meal on the counter, he turned round to see her sitting on the sofa, shaking slightly.

'What's wrong love?' He said sitting on the sofa beside her. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest.

'Hey, its okay, Carla, it's okay.' He said, starting to become very worried.

'It's Frank.' Two words came quietly out of Carla's mouth. The mention of his name made Peter's blood boil but he tried to keep calm for Carla's sake. Thinking back to the nightmare's that still haunted her, he replied.

'I told you they're just dreams, he is never going to hurt you again, I promise. And anyway he's locked up and won't be out for a very long time' Peter dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

'Not if he wins the re-trial.'

'What re-trial? He has no new evidence, Carla and where did this even come from?' Carla shifted on the sofa so that she could face him.

'Anne came to the flat today. She rang the buzzer and I thought it was you so I didn't bother asking I just let her up and unlocked the door. Somehow she learnt about the baby and according to her that means that there is more evidence that just pictures that me and you were having an affair, and that was the reason that I cried rape to get rid of Frank. With a different jury it might be all the proof he needs to back up his lies. He could get out Peter. I couldn't bear it if I knew he was out there, no restraining order, I mean he could even walk into the factory and there would be nothing I could do to stop him.'

Peter was shocked. Deep down he knew that they were lucky that the jury had not belived Frank lies at the trial because the pictures didn't do his or Carla's creadability any good and Leanne's outburst hadn't helped either. But surely not a re-trial?

**DUN-DUN-DAH! (That's my failed attempt at dramatic music) Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update...again, but here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy! :D**

26th May

Carla and Peter were sitting in the flat watching the televison, well Peter was, Carla was just staring at the screen not really taking in what was going on. She had had a call from her solicitor earlier in the day and she kept thinking the same thing over and over in her head. _How could they have given him a re-trial?_ Peter said something about how he was going to have to collect Simon soon when he realised that Carla wasn't listening. After switching the televison off he shifted slightly on the sofa and spoke louder.

'Carla? Earth to Carla, you okay love?'

'What? Yeah I'm fine don't you need to pick up Simon soon?' She said looking at the clock.

'Yeah I just said that but you were miles away. Are you sure your alright?' He said stroking her arm gently.

'I was just thinking about...it's nothing really.' She said putting on a fake smile. Peter knew that she was lying but decided not to push it. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and stood up.

'I'll go pick up Si then, see you in a bit.'

'Bye'

Once Peter had left Carla found it harder not to think of Frank, and sitting alone in the flat just brought her back to that night. _No I can't think of that, it's not going to help anybody. _For the first time in months Carla found herself craving a drink. But she would never do that to herself, or the baby for that matter. _Don't think about it, try and concentrate on something else. _She swichted the tele back on but before long she had drifted off to sleep.

..

Peter had taken Simon over to see his Ken and Diedre and just popped out to get some flowers for Carla, there were a bunch of red roses at Dev's that had really caught his eye. On the way out he went over to the Kabin to get some sweets for Simon. Walking in he saw Sally in a heated conversation with Norris.

'And hopefully now his application for a re-trial has been accepted, he'll be allowed out on a bail soon.' Sally said, a smug grin on her face.

Peter walked up to the counter completely ingnoring Sally's comment. 'Pounds worth of sherbet lemons Norris please.'

After watching Peter pay for the sweets Sally couldn't stop herself from trying to resume the conversation.

'So it is really good news, god knows he's been in hell for the past few months.' Before hand Peter had tried to remain calm when Sally talked about Frank but this pushed him over the edge.

'_He's_ been in hell? He's a _rapist,_ prison isn't supposed to be a nice place to go on holiday to! How do you think Carla feels? She thought that the man that did that to her would be sent down for at least the next 5 years not 5 months. She still has nightmares about what happened, waking up screaming and crying, so don't you dare try and make Frank out to be the victim in this.' With that Peter walked out of the shop.

..

Peter returned to the flat with Simon to find Carla asleep on the sofa, a slight frown on her face. After putting the flowers he brought her into some water he walked over to Carla, sat down on the sofa next to her and lent foward to kiss her. But as soon as his lips touched hers she turned her face away and started pleading with him.

'No...Frank please... stop please...' She began to shake her head from side to side, trying to push Peter away. He wanted to back off, knowing that if he tried to calm her he could end up making it worse, but it killed him to see her like this.

'Carla it's okay, it's just a dream, please wake up.' He reached foward and put a hand to her head and started stroking her hair. As soon as his hand made contact Carla's eyes shot open and she looked frantically into the eyes of the man she loved. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, still stroking her head as she calmed down. A while later she looked up at him and whispered.

'Sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for, don't you ever apoligise.'

'I didn't mean to scare you though, it's just the dreams are so real, it feels like he is here and...'

'Listen to me. He is never going to hurt you again. Not ever.'

'I don't know what I'd do without you Peter.'

'Well i'm not going anywhere.'

**Please review! (Pretty please?) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the next chapter. I'm probally twisting the rules conserning a re-trail but for the purpose of this fic, Frank's application for re-trail has been approved but it won't actualy be put to court if there isn't enough evidence. Enjoy!**

4th June

It had been just over a week since Frank's application for a re-trail had been approved and Carla was sitting in the office at Underworld waiting to hear from her solicitor to see if it would put to court. Michelle could sense that she was getting nervous about the call, but couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better so tried talking to Carla to keep her mind off it.

'So, hows Simon doing at school Car?'

'What? Oh.. yeah he's doing really well, got picked for the football team last week so is really happy.' Carla started tapping her nails on the desk, and checking her phone every 5 seconds.

'It's not going to ring if you check it all the time Car.'

'I know, it's I just want to know what's gonna happen. Look, could you send them lot off for lunch, it's getting on for one o'clock.'

'Sure. Do you want a coffee? And yes before you ask I remembered to get some more decaf.'

'A coffee would be great. Thanks 'Chelle.'

After Michelle went outside to let the workers go for lunch Carla was about to send Peter a quick text when her phone began to ring. It was her solicitor.

'Now or never.' She muttered to herself before answering the call.

Michelle was waiting for the kettle to boil when she glanced up to see Carla answer her phone in the office. She made a silent prayer for good news. After making the coffees she looked up again to see Carla hang up. Wanting to know what happened she went back into the office and put the coffees down on her desk and turning to Carla.

'So what did your solicitor say?'

Carla looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

..

Peter glanced at the clock in the bookies, it was a slow day, only two punters in so far so he decided to go over to the factory and see if Carla wanted to have lunch in the Rovers. After locking up he walked over to the factory and as he passed the Rovers he bumped into Hayley who was on her way to the Cafe and asked if Carla was still in the factory. After being told she was he continued over there. When he entered the factory he assumed that Carla and Michelle were still in the office. He opened the door to see Carla with her back to him hugging Michelle.

'Carla are you okay?' He asked, concerned for her. Carla turned round and looked at him, tears in her eyes, but with a huge grin on her face.

'I got a call from my solicitor, Frank won't be allowed to have a re-trail, the court voted against it, he is going to been inside for the next 5 years.'

'That's amazing news, come here love.' He said wrapping her in a hug.

'It's amazing news Car, look i'll be off, give you two a bit of alone time.' Michelle said picking up her bag before heading out.

'Thanks 'Chelle' Carla called out before turning her attention back to Peter.

'I am so proud of you love, and I am so happy that that monster is going to be locked up for a long time.'

He kissed her and then gave her another hug.

'Do you want to go to the Rovers for a bite to eat, or do you want to go back to mine?'

'Back to yours hang on, let me just get my jacket.' Carla bent down slightly to get her jacket from the back of her chair but gasped as she felt something she had never felt before.

'Peter? Peter I think the baby just kicked' She said putting a hand on the place where she felt the baby kick.

'Really? Where?'

'Here' She guided his hand over to where hers was on her bump. They both gasped as they felt the baby kick again.

'Thats amazing.' Peter said softly after a few minutes. He took his hand off Carla's bump and kissed her again.

'C'mon, lets go back to mine.'

..

After eating Carla and Peter were sitting on the sofa just talking about the baby, Carla had called Michelle and asked her to hold the fort at the factory. Peter moved slightly so her could put his hands on Carla's stomach, ever since he felt that first kick he wanted to feel it again, it was proof that there was a little part of himself and Carla growing inside her and that was the most amazing thing he could thing of in the world. He adored Simon and it killed him that he hadn't been there for the first few years of his life, missing out on the early stages, like walking and talking. He was determind not to miss out on the same things when it came to his daughter.

**As normal please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day? I know even I am shocked ;) anyways... **

**Jump foward now about 3 months now, Carla is almost due and she, Peter and Simon have moved into what used to be Lloyd and Cheryl's house. (Steve sold it to them and moved into the cab flat and Tracy and Amy moved into the bookies flat.) Just to warn you these chapters are quite dialouge heavy so sorry if anyone gets confused about whos saying what, I'll try and make it clear. **

**Enjoy! **

18th September

Carla was bored. Her due date had been three days ago but the baby had still refused to come out. Her feet hurt and she felt exhausted most of the time. She was glad that she and Peter had managed to get the house ready before she got too big to do anything. The baby's room was ready, painted in a light shade of yellow which made the room really bright. Peter was getting really excited about the baby, everytime she or anyone else mentioned her, his face lit up and that made Carla smile. Simon was getting excited as well, telling all of his mates at school about how he was going to be a big brother. Looking at the time Carla rang Michelle to see if she could pop round since she assumed that Michelle would be shuting up the factory.

After about 5 minutes there was a light knocking on the door, and Michelle came into the living room before giving Carla a one armed hug.

'So how you doing?' Michelle asked looking at the now considerably big bump.

'Okay all things considered, just wish that this little one will come out soon.'

'When was your due date again?'

'3 days ago.'

'I know how you feel it was the same with our Ryan, I was just under a week late and didn't Dean know it. Every time he did the slightest thing to annoy me I would practially rip his head off.'

'Same here, Peter's been so sweet though and has put up with me having a go.'

As Carla said this Peter came through the door.

'Hiya love.'

'Talk of the devil' Carla giggled.

'So what are you two talking about?' Peter said as he sat down next to Carla and gave her a quick kiss.

'Just baby stuff, due dates and stuff. And saying how good you've been when I've been crabby with you lately.' Carla said smiling at Peter.

'Look i'm just going to pick Si up from my dads and then I'll get us a take-away okay, leave you two talking.' Peter said before heading out the door.

'Carla are you okay? It's just I know what day it is tomorrow and...if you want to talk about it then..' Carla cut her off.

'It's okay 'Chelle, I know it's a year tomorrow since Frank...I'm just trying to focus on what I've got now and not let what he did to me get in the way of me having a life, having a family.'

'I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I care about you Car.'

'I know Michelle, I care about you too we're family right? That's what family does, we look out for each other.'

'Yeah. Is it ok if I get a drink?' Carla tried to get up.

'No, no i'll get it, just wondering if you wanted anything?'

'I'm fine thanks Chelle.'

Michelle walked into the Kitchen and began to make herself a cup of a coffee. Back in the sitting room Carla sat back on the sofa and rested her hands on her bump.

'Ooh, that was a hard kick you little mite.' She said smiling slightly. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

'Michelle!' Carla cried out and Michelle came running into the living room.

'What's wrong Carla?'

'I think the baby is coming!'

**DUN-DUN-DAH (ahh the return of the 'dramatic' music) **

**Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! :D**

19th September

Carla had been in labour for 15 hours. Each contraction was worse than the one before, rippling through her body with agonising force. There was a thin layer of sweat breaking out on her forehead. Peter never left her side, holding her hand and saying comforting words to her, and trying not to look too hurt when she hurled abuse at him. Suddenly the nurse shouted 'One last push!' and she pushed with all her might and then collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

'Well done love, shes beautiful.' Peter said with tears in eyes, kissing Carla lightly on the head.

The baby was passed to Carla after the umbilical cord was cut, wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. A tiny hand reached out and Carla gently touched each of her fingers before the baby wrapped her hand around Carla's little finger.

'Hey baby' she said quietly, looking up at Peter with tears in her eyes and huge smile on her face.

'I am so proud of you love' Peter said dropping a kiss on her lips.

..

After a few hours and both the baby and Carla had had a wash and rest, Peter came in after going to tell his dad, Diedre and Michelle the good news. He poked his head round the door of Carla's room to see her fast asleep curled up on one side with her hand hanging over the edge of the bed, Peter realised she must have fallen asleep with her hand on their daughters cot. He walked round the bed and looked into the cot at the sleeping baby. He pulled a chair close to the cot and lost track of time just watching her sleep. After a while she woke up and look straight at him, her tiny eyes looking at him curiously. She had dark hair and bright green eyes just like Carla.

Carla woke up to see Peter whispering to the baby, she smiled before speaking.

'How long you been there?' Peter lifted his gaze away from the baby to look at Carla. Her hair was all messy and she had no make up but she still looked beautiful.

'Not long, just came to check in on you. I popped into the factory and told Michelle that everything is okay and she said she would come and she you after work.'

'Can you pass her over here?' Carla said holding her arms out.

Peter passed the baby over and pulled the chair he was sitting on closer. He reached out and brushed a stray strand off hair behind Carla's ear.

'Shes so beautiful.' Carla said not taking her eyes off the little person in her arms.

'Takes after her mother then.'

'Smoozer.'

'And always will be.' Peter said dropping a kiss on her head.

'I've got to go pick Simon up from school, I promised that he could come and see you both, is that okay?'

'Yeah. See you in a bit.' Peter cupped her cheek and kissed her. As he brought his hand away she noticed finger shaped bruises on his hand.

'How did you do that?'

Peter looked at his hand and tried to cover it up with his sleve.

'It's nothing. Really.'

'Peter tell me, it looks really sore, maybe you should get someone to check it over while your here.'

Peter looked sheepishly at the floor.

'It was you. When you were giving birth you gripped my hand so tight but I didn't say anything because I knew it was nothing like what you would be going through and then I kinda forgot about it afterwards. It looks worse then it is, really.'

Carla looked shocked for a moment then giggled slightly. It was her turn to look sheepish.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay. See you in a bit. '

..

Peter had brought Simon in too see his little sister. He opened the door to Carla's room and saw she was awake, and Simon rushed in and Peter had to grab the back of his hood to stop him jumping onto the bed. Carla was sitting up holding the baby. Peter let Simon go on the condition he was careful around her.

'Can I hold her?' He asked sitting on a chair next to the bed.

'Oh, I'm not sure son, she's only little..' Peter said cautiously.

'You can as long as you come sit on the bed.' Carla said shuffling over.

Simon sat next to Carla and then Carla passed the baby over. Simon looked at his little sister for a while before asking.

'Whats her name?'

Carla and Peter both looked at each other before Peter nodded slightly at Carla. Before the baby had been born they had discussed names but could never agree on one. After a while they got it down to two names but Peter said he would let Carla decide which order they would go in.

'Her name is Charlotte. Charlotte Sophia Barlow.' Carla said looking at Peter with a smile on her face. Even though they had discussed first names Peter had assumed that the baby would have the surname Connor, so it was a complete surprise when Carla said that her last name would be Barlow.

'Are you sure love?'

'Yeah, Charlotte Sophia Barlow just sounds right.'

**And that is the end! Thought that would be the best place to end it but let me know if a sequel is wanted. A big huge, THANK YOU! to anyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited this fic :D **


End file.
